


Accidentally in Love

by virtuesmoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, they are both so ooc, this is so fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesmoir/pseuds/virtuesmoir
Summary: AU where Scott and Tessa actually parted ways when they were younger and grew up without knowing one another. They become totally different people and do not see each other for decades until they do, under less than ideal circumstances.Oh, they get involuntarily married to each other too.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this fic's going to be really ooc (out of character) for these two, but i honestly couldn't help myself. it's set in an alternate universe and is going to be super fucking cheesy. don't say i didn't warn ya.

“But I have a GIRLFRIEND, Mom!” Scott exclaims in disbelief.

“It’s your father dying wish, Scotty. I ask that you honour his wishes,” Alma reasoned with her son. 

“I can’t just MARRY her, I don’t even know her! The last time I talked to her was DECADES ago. And what’s Naya going to think?” Scott said as he flung his hands up into the air. He literally thought his parents were going crazy. They were delusional.

“Naya’s going to LOVE her. Now pack up, you’re getting married in two days.” His mother smiled, as he stared at her incredulously. Scott thought he was about to fucking die. 

Two.  
Fucking.  
Days.

Before he gets married to another woman, who isn’t even his girlfriend. Heck, he doesn’t even know her! Well he did when he was like 10, but he hasn’t seen her since.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” He lets out an exasperated sigh, as he slumps onto his king sized bed. He loves his parents but this is asking way too fucking much. He cannot even begin to process the whole thing. 

-

Scott honestly didn’t even know how ended up in here. He had done EVERYTHING in his power to stop himself from being here, yet here he is, waiting in his penthouse for a girl he absolutely loathed.

The elevator dinged, and he turned as a tall woman walked out timidly. Her head was down and she was clutching her purse strongly, looking left and right to see whether she was in the right apartment. 

Her eyes widened as they landed on him, standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the room. She walked towards him, her head still bowed down, and halted before him.

“Hi,” she breathed, as she looked up expectantly to meet his eyes.

He nodded, but continued to stare at her. 

“What?” She asked, scrunching her eyebrows when she realized she was being examined.

Scott has never seen someone so…ugly in his life. He wanted to actually die then and there.

“You look… different, Tessa.”

**Author's Note:**

> if ya liked it, lemme know! if ya didn't, lemme know as well lmao, tell me if i should actually continue this,
> 
> xo,  
> virtuesmoir


End file.
